Curves and Roses
by Bekkie
Summary: This is a story that takes place 1 month after episode 32 on One Tree Hill. The main characters are Brooke and Lucas(they got back together after Felix left town)Its starts on December 31 and I don't know when i goes till. And please tell me what you thin


What has happened up until this story: This is one month after the last episode. Haley doesn't leave with Chris, Brooke notices Lucas at the door and runs after him. Brooke breaks up with Felix. People find out that Anna is a lesbian so there family moves again. Haley and Nathan are still married. Brooke and Lucas are going out (!again!). Hope you enjoy my first fan fic please tell me what you think and if you want me to add something to it just tell me okay? okay. Thx. Plz tell me what you think and what you think should happen.

A/N: The first few chapters may be a little boaring and confusing and also short but bare with me please. The first chapter is Brooke's view on things then its Lucas's and it goes back and forth in between them, but the first paragraph of each chapter I will tell you about the setting. okay? okay.

**Curves and Roses**

Chapter 1: Brooke's Dreams

It was a beautiful snowy day on December 31, and Brooke was taking advatage of winter break by sleeping in extra late and for more then one reason, one she was tired and two she didn't want to wake from her dream, she wanted to see what was gong to happen. Brooke doesn't know it yet but she is sleeping in Lucas bedroom on his bed, and no its not what you think happened.....

Brooke's Dream:

_"Oh Lucas stop brooding, everything will be okay.....I promise." Said Brooke in her sweet voice._

_" Ya, but Brooke we're 17 we can't take care of a baby...Hell for the next year are parents are supposed to still be taking care of us." Said Lucas in a scared voice._

_  
"Ya but, I'm sure our parents will understand cause we will be 18 and moving out by the time I have this baby. So it'll be okay and we don't have to tell anyone about it.....well except maybe Haley and Nathan." Said Brooke in her soft comforting and cheery voice._

_"I Love You, Cheery." Said Lucas hugging Brooke._

_"I Love You too Broody." Said Brooke almost crying and hugging Lucas back._

_End Of Dream._

"What time is it, and where am I?" Moaned Brooke in a still tired and groggy voice.

"Oh, so your awake finally...Morning Cheery" Said Lucas kissing brooke on the forehead.

"Was I wasted last night?" Said Brooke giggling

"No, you weren't but tonight im pritty sure you will be." Said Lucas with a big smile.

"Why?....What day is it?.....Ohh it's Nathan and Haley's New Years eve party! YAY! I can't wait!" Said Brooke in her cheery voice, jumping up out of bed and heading for the shower when she realized she wasn't at her house, thinking _"oh my god what happened last night!"_

"Umm, what happened last night?" Said Brooke with a smile.

"Oh no we didn't do that, if thats what your thinking."Said Lucas trying not to laugh.

To bad he did succeed in that. They both burts out laughing. But then Brooke remembered what she was on her wya to doing.....

"Hey Broody, can we use your shower for maybe an hour or more"Said Brooke giggling with a big smile.

"Oh Cheery your a naughty girl this morning aren't you." Said Lucas following Brooke into the shower.

_An Hour and a half later....._

I was walking out of the bathroom with Lucas and giggling at something he had said to me and when I turned around I saw Lucas's mom, Karen and man did she looked mad.

"You and You get you a-butts in the living room. NOW!" Said Karen in very stern voice while pointing to Lucas and me.

So what eles was I supposed to do other then go sit on a couch with Lucas in their living room, while listening to Karen talk to us.

"Okay. What happened last night?.....Wait I dont even want to know...But Lucas, I support you dating Brooke an'all but what I don't want is you bring her into this house and doing only god knows what with her in the middle of the night." Said Karen surprisingly calmly.

"Umm.....I can see why your concerned, but to put your mind at ease nothing happened. I just didn't want to go home to my big empty house, so I asked Lucas if I could stay the night, and he said yes. By the way your house is way more welcoming then mine and also very cozy in a good way and I like what you have done with the place." Said Brooke in a sweet voice while looking around the living room.

"Why thank you Brooke, and thank you again that does put my mind at ease. And from what I've seen so far you look like a very nice young lady that makes my son very happy" Said Karen with a big smile on her face, looking at her son.

"Umm sorry to inturupt your interesting coversation, but there is a man sitting here" Said Lucas.

"A MAN! HA THATS FUNNIE!" Both Brooke and Karen said at the same time laughing and giggling.

"Hey thats not nice, you guys are ganging up on me." Said Lucas and put on a fake pouting face then adding in...

"Umm well I'll let you guys get back to your mother-daughter talk, cause I'm gunna go and see if Haley has killed Nathan yet!" Said Lucas with his cute little smirk, then walking out the door and going to his old beat up truck, and driving away to Nathan and Haley's apartment.

So he just left me there with his mother not even worring about what she might tell me about his most embaressing moments she might tell me about, but either way she wouldn't have time to tell me cause I have to go meet up with Haley and Peyton. So I said my good-byes and left her to clean up her house and get to work in her cafe.

So I went and picked Peyton up and told her what had happened that morning so far and what the plans for the day where on the way to pick up Haley, and when Haley got in the car I told her the same things. and then we where off on our wounderful girls day out.....

"So what are we doing first this morning?" Asked Peyton...

"Well we are going to go and get stuff from the drug store for a girls survival pack that we will be making our selves!" said Brooke with a little sneaky smile. and with that they all burst out laughing.

"And what may this 'Survival Pack' include?" asked Haley trying to keep a straight face. No success, they all started laughing.

"Well its goingg to consist of: pregnency tests, condoms, birth control pills, and other saftey stuff for sex! Duh" laughed Brooke.

"But I am serious about the stuff we're putting in it!" Added Brooke.

"Okay then what are we doing?" asked Peyton.

"Well we are going shopping in my faveorite place in the world! THE MALL! and we are going skimppy clothes shopping and other stuff like that..." said Brooke with a wink.

"Oh man the boys are just going to love, what we did when we tell them!" Laughed Haley.

"Oh and befor I forget we are also going to the flower shop last...Just so that they dont wilt and die befor we get home!" Said Brooke in her very cheery voice.

"Oh now I get what were doing!"Said Peyton in a very excited voice. Only she was trying to cover up the fact that she had no one to share the thigns with like Haley and Brooke do, the fact that Jake had come back was overwelming but at the same time she wasn't going out with him like Brooke is going out with Lucas and Haley is _married _ to Nathan, she was just really good friends with him at the moment. She wanted to be more then just his best friend but she didn't know if thats what he wanted. And the fact that she was trying to hide her feelings did not make her friends not notice them. And Brooke was also Peyton's friend since K-school and knew all of Peytons ways of not showing her emotions, so Brook picked it up that Peyton wasn't really that excited she was more.....sad then excited.

"Peyt, Are you okay? We know you think you have no one to share this with but little do you know..." said Brooke looking at her friends sad and lonely face.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going out with anyone..." Said Peyton looking confused at what she had just heard.

"Little do you know P. Sawyer.....little do you know" mumbled Brooke under her breath.

_'I wounder who it could be, that Brooke and Haley are talking about...'_ Thought Peyton, as Brooke pulled her peral blue Bug into the parking lot of the wounderful mall a.k.a. Brooke's Heaven.

Thx. guys tell me what you think! **_R&R_**


End file.
